


(Not So) Subtle

by fancyachatup



Series: Malec Appreciation Week 2017 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Alec Lightwood, Awkward Magnus Bane, Crushes, Customer Alec, Employee Magnus, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: Alec's been going to Bath and Body Works everyday in hopes of catching a glimpse of that really beautiful employee he met last Friday.OrAlec spends his time sniffing soap just so he can see Magnus.





	(Not So) Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Tumblr prompt I stumbled upon. The whole ide aka ridiculous but v cute so...yeah

It started out innocently enough. On Friday, Izzy had asked him to make a quick run to their local Bath and Body Works to pick up the "stress relief lotion, god knows I need it!" Alec, being the good brother he was, had agreed. 

It had been overwhelming, all the scents and perfumes that were lingering in the air, but Alec pushed through his slight discomfort and had searched the store until he finally found the lotion. It was tucked into a corner and the back, and the amount of time it took him to find it left him a feeling a bit grumpy, but he had been too stubborn to ask for assistance. 

When he went to pay for it, he had nearly died on the spot. Because, working behind the counter had been the single most beautiful man Alec had ever seen in his life. He had beautiful dark hair and lovely caramel skin. A quick glance to his name tag told Alec that his name was Magnus. Which, what a great and unique name. It definitely suited the gorgeous employee whose smile could single handedly bring about World Peace. 

"Did you find everything you needed today?" Magnus had asked, scanning the barcode. Embarrassed at having been staring at him for so long, Alec ducked his head down. 

"Um. Yes." Alec watched as Magnus placed the lotion in a small bag, before grabbing two pieces of paper. 

"Wonderful. Receipt in the bag?" Alec nodded. When Magnus handed him the bag, Alec found himself disappointed the interaction was over. 

That amazing conversation took place about a week ago, and before he knew it, visiting the (man, not the) store was a daily occurrence. Alec would walk in, sniff a minimum of three different hand sanitizers and admire two different candles all in an effort to run into Magnus again. 

Sure, he was entirely out of his element in this store, surrounded by teenage girls and reluctant boyfriends, but it was worth the discomfort to be able to (not so) subtly ogle Magnus. The other man apparently rotated positions, working everywhere from behind the counter to out on the floor to greeting and assisting customers. 

Alec only felt marginally creepy that he knew all of this. 

"Excuse me," Alec turned around at the voice, feeling the air get knocked out his lungs at the sight of Magnus standing before him, "Are you okay?"

"I- Yeah? I'm good. How are you?" Alec managed to stutter out, mentally cursing himself. 

Magnus laughed, and god it was such a bright, beautiful sound. "I'm very good, thank you for asking. I was just wondering if there was something in particular you were looking for?"

Alec panicked. Today Magnus was supposed to be working behind the desk, ringing up customers. Alec had planned on admiring him from afar, trying to garner up enough courage to ask him out later in the week. He didn't even think about needing to have a good excuse planned out in case Magnus approached him. 

"It's just-" Magnus smiled and his eyes were filled with mirth, "You come in here for a half hour everyday and smell at least five products. Pretty soon you're going to have sampled every item in the store." 

Oh. 

Alec's heart was hammering in his chest while all the blood in his body rushed to his face, creating a blush that could put Clary's hair to shame. 

Had he really been that obvious? Apparently. 

Magnus' smile dimmed minutely. "I was just kidding." Alec watched as he fiddled with the cuff on his ear. "I'm sure we'll have new products come out soon enough. You won't have to go cold turkey. If you want, I could show you our newest line-"

"Your phone number!" Alec blurted out, causing Magnus' rambling to cease. Alec cleared his throat, and brought his hand to the back of his neck, willing himself to calm down. 

"I'm sorry?" Magnus looked adorably confused, but he didn't try to call store security on Alec, so he took that as a good sign. 

"You asked if I was looking for anything in particular, and the answer is yes. Your phone number." Alec had never been this suave or terrified in his life. It was a peculiar combination. Yeah, it was quite a smooth line, and he probably would be proud of it later, but he was too nervous to hear Magnus' answer. 

"Oh thank god!" Magnus visibly relaxed, his smile returning to his face. "I had thought you were checking me out a couple times since we first met and that would've been really embarrassing if I was wrong." 

Okay, so Alec had been very obvious in his gawking these past few days. Wonderful.

"Sorry. It's lame, but I was trying to work up to it?" Alec shoved his hands in his jean pockets, awkwardly shifting his weight from one leg to the other. 

"Oh don't be!" Magnus beamed, digging a piece of paper out of his pocket. "You've been a very nice distraction to look at." He held the note out. "Plus, you've wasted a good four hours of your life sniffing soap just to get my number. I'm flattered, really."

Alec grabbed the slip of paper, eyes widening as he saw the ten digits written down in neat handwriting. 

"Really?" Alec asked bewildered. Because Magnus had actually just given him his phone number. He glanced up to find the other man running a hand trough his hair, a slight blush on his face. 

"I was going to give it to you that first day but I was too busy staring at you to remember to slip it in with the receipt." Magnus replied bashfully. 

"So I've been giving myself a migraine everyday for nothing?" Alec asks, partially in disbelief, partially in amusement. 

"It would seem so." Magnus winked, walking backwards toward the checkout counter. "Call me!"

Alec nodded, walking out of the store in a daze, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He was sure Izzy would be thrilled to learn that her errands had led to him scoring a date with someone so far out of his league. Pulling out his phone, he carefully entered the number into his contacts, and after a brief deliberation, sent a message. 

2:52 p.m.  
A--hey it's alec

2:53 p.m.  
M--the soap sniffer?

2:53 p.m.  
A--the one and only

2:54 p.m.  
M--excellent. 

They made plans to go to a new Thai restaurant tomorrow evening, and Alec smiled the whole way home. 

He had a good feeling about Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> how far would you go for a crush? 
> 
> hopefully ya liked it! if you did consider, [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> kuddos are appreciated. Comments are worshipped. Bookmarks are smiled upon. x


End file.
